From Beautiful Stranger to Beautiful Lover
by Me-Me157
Summary: As Blaine and Sam try to turn their one night stand into a real relationship, Kurt will try his damnedest to keep that from happening. Warning: This story is not Kurt friendly.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **I know it's been awhile, but I finally got around to writing the third and final part to my Beautiful Stranger story. I hope you enjoy it. All comments and reviews are welcomed.**

After saying goodnight to Sam, Blaine headed up to his apartment. The smile on his face was so big that his cheeks hurt, but he couldn't help it. He really enjoyed his date with Sam. And as much as he wanted to, he was proud of himself for sticking to his decision not to invite Sam up.

On the train ride home Sam was sporting a smile identical to Blaine's. He couldn't get over how much he enjoyed himself tonight. Even though they literally just formally meet this morning, there was something about his gorgeous curly hair, amber eyes one night stand that had Sam hooked. He wanted to know everything there was to know about Blaine. What made him smile and laugh? What made him sad or pissed him off? But most of all, Sam wanted to know all different ways to make Blaine make those delicious noises he had him making the night before. And Sam was determined to find all of this out and more.

Kurt was pacing back and forth in his living room. All kinds of thoughts racing through his head. How could Blaine choose to go out with some random guy, who probably only wanted to get in his pants again, instead of staying in with him. Blaine had to have some idea of what he wanted to talk to him about. He had to know that Kurt wanted him back. He was dropping all kinds of hints over the past few weeks. One thing for sure, Kurt was not giving up. Blaine belonged to him and he was not about to lose him to some random man whore Blaine had a moment of weakness with. With his mind made up he decided to give Blaine a call. He figured Blaine would still be up since he was a night owl anyway.

Blaine had just finished getting ready for bed, having washed his face and changed into some pj's when his phone started ringing. Still on cloud nine he answered without checking the caller ID first. He just assumed that it was Sam.

"Hey gorgeous, you made it home rather quickly." Blaine said into the phone as he reclined back on his bed.

"Aah Blaine, you still think I'm gorgeous? How sweet, but I've been home all night waiting for you." Kurt replied, knowing who Blaine thought he was.

"Kurt!" Blaine said as he sat bolt upright in his bed. "I thought you were someone else."

"You mean you don't think I'm gorgeous? I don't know how to take that. Anyway I happen to be looking out the window when I saw you walk up. I thought you might want to talk about what I'm sure was a disastrous date."

"Actually Kurt my date was good. Better than good in fact. I really enjoyed myself tonight. So much so that I'm looking forward to going out with Sam again."

Blaine knew that this is not what Kurt wanted to hear. He just hoped that by hearing it, Kurt would know that Blaine was not interested in getting back together with him.

"Oh, you enjoyed yourself tonight?" Kurt asked, sounding a little deflated. "Well regardless I know it was nothing compared to our date nights. In fact it's been awhile since we had a date night so I was thinking….."

"Kurt!" Blaine interrupted not wanting to give Kurt a chance to finish what he was saying. "It's getting late and I'm really tired."

"Yes, but….."

"So I'm going to bed now, but I'll talk to you tomorrow okay. Good night Kurt."

Blaine hung up before Kurt could say another word. He fell back on his pillows and ran his hands down his face, sighing deeply. He thought that by telling Kurt how much he enjoyed himself tonight with Sam that Kurt would finally get the picture, but apparently he was wrong. As he got more comfortable under his covers he realized that he was going to have to sit Kurt down and tell him, in no uncertain terms, that he is not interested in them rekindling their relationship.

Blaine was so deep in thought that he almost didn't hear his phone ringing again. This time he checked the caller ID before answering it. When he saw it was Sam, his smile returned and he forgot all about Kurt.

"Hey, I was wondering if I was going to hear from you before I went to bed." Blaine said.

"Hey yourself. I just got in the house not too long ago and was about to go to bed myself. Then I thought about climbing into that big, cold, empty alone and needed to hear your voice again."

Blaine, remembering what he and Sam did to each other in said bed the night before, starting blushing.

"You have to stop making me blush so much."

"I didn't say anything that time."

"You mentioned your bed and all kinds of images of what we did in that bed flashed through my mind."

"Last night was a damn good night, if I do say so myself. Although I must admit I really had a nice time tonight getting to know you."

"I did too. So can I assume that you'd want to do this again sometime?"

"I would absolutely love to do this again. How about I call you tomorrow and we can set something up."

"Okay, I look forward to hearing from you. Good night Sam."

"Good night Blaine."

Blaine hung up then put his phone on the charger and turned out his light. His only thought was the sooner he gets to sleep, then the sooner tomorrow will come and the sooner he'll get to talk to Sam again.

Blaine must have been more tired than he thought. He ended up sleeping until 9:30-10:00 the next morning. As much as he wanted to call Sam as soon as he got up, he didn't want to seem desperate or clingy too soon. So instead he got up, put on some clothes and went down to his friend's apartment for Sunday morning breakfast. As soon as he walked through the door, Santana was all over him for details about his night with Sam.

"Well look who decided to join us this morning. Did Sam wear that ass out again last night?" Santana asked wearing her signature smirk.

"God Santana, must you be so crude! Blaine would not make that mistake of sleep with a guy he barely knows a second time." Kurt said before Blaine had a chance to answer Santana.

"I can answer for myself, thank you." Blaine said to Kurt. Then turning to answer Santana. "No I did not sleep with Sam again. I was just tired from a lack of sleep on Friday night, then I was up on the phone with Sam last night after our date. So I sleep in a little this morning."

"Oh, so you had phone sex instead of actual sex? Wanky!"

Blaine was about to correct her when Kurt butt in again.

"So let me get this straight. You were too tired to talk to me last night, but not too tired to talk to Sam?"

"First of all Kurt, we live in the same building and talk to each other all the time. I'm just getting to know Sam so yes I stayed up to talk to him on the phone." Then he turned to Santana. "And no Santana, we did not have phone sex. We just talked for a bit." Blaine said with a smile breaking out on his face.

Rachel, who was quiet up until now noticed the smile.

"Wow, look at that smile. I haven't seen you smile like that in a while. You really like this guy don't you?" Rachel asked.

"I really do Rach. And I know that's crazy because I just met him, but there's just something about him that…" Blaine trailed off, unable to finish what he was about to say.

Kurt, not wanting to hear Blaine talk about Sam, excused himself from the table and went to his room to do a little digging on Sam. Knowing Blaine the way that he did, he knew that Blaine would already be friends with Sam on Facebook. So he decided that he would start there. As he suspected, Blaine and Sam were already friends. So he went to Sam's page through Blaine's.

At first all he was seeing was basic information. He learned that he was born and raised in Kentucky. That his parents were still happily married and that he had two younger siblings, Stevie and Stacey, who were twins. The good thing was that his relationship status still stated that he was single. He and Blaine were the same age and he was attending the Pratt Institute in Brooklyn.

"It's not NYADA, but then everyone wasn't born to be a star", Kurt thought to himself.

He started looking at some of his pictures which included photos of what was obviously his family. His mom and his dad were an attractive couple. He and his siblings looked just alike and if he was honest with himself, Sam was very attractive himself. He saw some pictures of Sam and what he could only guess was friends of his. He was about to give up on Facebook when he started to see pictures of Sam with different females. You could tell by some of the pictures that they were way more than friends. Kurt thought he found the smoking gun that he was looking for.

"So you think that you're going to make Blaine your little gay experiment? Not if I have anything to say about it." Kurt said to himself.

He figures he wouldn't say anything to Blaine today. He'll give it a few days. He went back out into the living room to find Rachel and Santana sitting on the couch watching TV, but no sign of Blaine.

"Where's Blaine?"

"He went back to his apartment. Something about wanting to call Sam to see when they can get together again." Santana said, knowing that it would get to Kurt to hear that.

Kurt ignored her and went to sit next to Rachel. He pretended to watch whatever they were watching, but all he could think about was how to end whatever it was that was starting between Blaine and this Sam guy. And he was pretty sure he had just the means to do it.

A few days later Blaine was in his apartment. He had just gotten home from his only class for the day and had some time before he was to meet Sam for lunch. He was relaxing on the couch when there was a knock on his door. He got up to answer it, only to find Kurt standing there. He knew that he was not going to like whatever it was that Kurt had come to say to him by the look on Kurt's face.

"What, not just letting yourself in with the key today?" Blaine asked as he walked back over to the couch.

"No, I thought you would appreciate me knocking this time. Look Blaine, I came down here to tell you something as a concerned friend."

"And what might that be." Blaine asked as he sat back down on the couch.

Kurt followed suit and sat down next to Blaine on the couch, a little too close for Blaine's comfort. So he scooted over some to give himself some more room.

"Blaine, I just want you to know that I only did this because I care about you. And I don't want to see you get hurt. I was looking through Sam's Facebook page and I came across some pictures that quite frankly makes me question just what his intentions in regards to you are."

"You stalked Sam on Facebook? What's the matter with you?" Blaine asked as he got up off of the couch. "And what do you mean what are his intentions?"

"Blaine I saw several pictures of Sam with different woman, and it was obvious that they were more than just friends. I'm just trying to save you from becoming someone's little gay experiment."

"First of all I've seen all of Sam's pictures so I know about the ones of him and his ex-girlfriends. Second of all Sam is bi-sexual so no I am not his little gay experiment."

Kurt let out a non-humorous laugh while shaking his head.

"Blaine, if I told you once I've told you a 1000 times. There is no such thing as a bi-sexual man. They hide behind that title because they're too scared to just come out and say that they prefer dick, or they're not ready to walk down the street holding another man's hand."

"And if I told you once I've told you a 1000 times, I don't share your opinion on that subject matter. And had you looked a little further you would have seen pictures of Sam and his two ex-boyfriends as well. So you see, Sam does not have a problem with the world knowing that he likes dick. He also doesn't have a problem walking down the street holding my hand. So if that's all you came to tell me, I have somewhere I need to be." Blaine said as he started to walk over to his front door, letting Kurt know that he was ready for him to go.

"Thank you for your concern, but it's not necessary." He said holding the door open for Kurt to leave. He closed the door as soon as Kurt walked through it, not giving Kurt a chance to say anything else.

Kurt was disappointed that that did not go as he had planned, but he was not giving up. Being with Blaine meant too much to him to just give up.

Over the next couple of weeks Sam and Blaine were spending a lot of time really getting to know each other and just enjoying each other's company. They were always going to dinner or lunch or just hanging out in eachother's apartment. And as hard as it was at times, they stuck to the no sex policy. Sam even got along with Rachel and Santana once he meet them. The four of them even hung out a few times together.

Kurt made sure to stay late at Vogue dot com on those evenings. He had no interest in hanging out with the competition. He was starting to get frustrated though. Every time he tried to get Blaine alone or make plans for just the two of them to hang out, Blaine would always find a reason not to. He had to study for a test, or he was tired, of he had plans with Sam. Kurt still wasn't giving up though.

One Friday evening Rachel and Santana were going to the club and invited Kurt to go. They mentioned in passing that Blaine wasn't going. That he said he had some work to finish up for a class. Kurt assumed that to mean that Sam more than likely was not coming over and declined their offer claiming to be tired from a busy week at work. After they left Kurt went about taking a shower, picking out an outfit that Blaine always loved on him and going through his usual beauty regimen hoping that tonight will be the night that he finally gets some time alone with Blaine.

Little did he know that while he was getting himself ready, Sam had arrived at Blaine's place with some takeout from their favorite restaurant. He knew that Blaine had some work to do for school, but he also knew that it wasn't a lot and that he would be done in no time. Sure enough less than an hour after he got there Blaine was done and they were eating dinner. Afterwards Blaine put on a movie. He chose one that they both had seen because he had no intention of watching it.

Not long after the movie started Blaine turned his attention to Sam. He started kissing along his neck and running his hand all over his chest and washboard abs. Sam closed his eyes and moved his head to the left to give Blaine more room. The moan that Sam let out when Blaine nibbled on his earlobe let Blaine know that he was enjoying this just as much as Blaine was. When Blaine's hand went below Sam's waist and palmed the bulge growing between Sam's legs, Sam let out a deep groan and grabbed Blaine's wrist.

"Blaine, if you keep this up, that no sex policy is going to be tossed out of the window." Sam said looking down at Blaine.

"Maybe I'm ready for that no sex policy to be tossed out of the window." Blaine said as he sat up and looked Sam in the eyes, letting him know that he was serious.

Sam took a moment to look into Blaine's eyes to make sure that there wasn't a trace of doubt there. When he saw none he leaned in and captured Blaine's lips in a searing kiss. From there things heated up pretty quickly as Blaine swung his leg over Sam to straddle his hips. Not another word was said as they communicated with their lips, tongues and hands. Blaine was unbuttoning Sam's shirt while Sam had palmed Blaine's ass and was pulling him down on his lap rubbing Blaine's hard on against his own.

Sam turned and laid down on the couch, bring Blaine down on top of him. This position allowed more friction between the two of them and they continued to grind against each until Blaine started to kiss down Sam's exposed chest. Sam laid back enjoying what Blaine was doing as he got to the waist of Sam's jeans. Blaine wasted no time undoing Sam's belt and jeans, kissing along his happy trail as more skin was exposed.

Both men were so caught up in what they were doing that neither of them heard Blaine's front door open and close. It wasn't until they heard Kurt's screech that they realized that they were no longer alone. Blaine saw red when he turned to find Kurt standing in his living room with a look of horror on his face. Sam just fell back on the couch sighing loudly. He knew that was the end of that thanks to Blaine's ex.

"Kurt, what the hell are you doing here?" Blaine asked as he stood up to fix his clothes.

"Me? What the hell is he doing here? I thought you had work to do?" Kurt asked.

"He was invited unlike you who just let yourself into my apartment."

"Rachel and Santana told me that you were staying in because you had work to finish for a class. I was just coming by to see if you needed any help with it. But that sure as hell didn't look like school work that I just walked in on."

By this time Sam was standing behind Blaine having fixed his clothes.

"Blaine, I'm just going to go so you can deal with this."

"No Sam, please don't go. I really want you to stay." Blaine nervously said, thinking that Sam might not want to see him anymore thanks to Kurt.

"Hey, it's okay. I'll call you tomorrow." Sam said as he stepped closer to Blaine and cupped his face with both hands. "Besides, your ex sort of killed the mood. So next time we'll do dinner and a movie at my place. No chance of interruptions that way." Sam said, then he leaned in and kissed Blaine to reassure him that he wasn't mad at him.

Kurt hated every moment of that exchange. He felt like it should be him kissing Blaine, not Sam. 'If I have my way, soon I will be the only person kissing Blaine,' he thought to himself.

With that Sam stepped around Blaine and walked past Kurt without even acknowledging him. Kurt turned and watched Sam leave thinking that this was now his chance. But when he turned back around and looked at Blaine, the look of pure anger on his face caused him to take a step back. Whatever he was about to say, the words died on his tongue.

Blaine closed his eyes and took several deep breaths to try and calm himself down before saying anything to Kurt. He thought it worked until he opened his eyes and looked at Kurt.

"Kurt, you need to leave my apartment right now." Blaine said through clenched teeth.

"Blaine, can't we just talk for a minute. I have something really important I need to say to you." Kurt tried.

"Kurt, you really need to leave before I say or do something that I won't be able to take back." Blaine said again.

This time Kurt noticed how red Blaine's face was getting and how he was clenching and unclenching his fist and decided that maybe it would be best it he left. He turned and walked back out of Blaine's apartment, quietly closing the door behind him. He started to go back up to his place when he thought, 'he might not have been able to get through to Blaine tonight, but maybe he could say something to Sam to get him to back off'. He took off down the steps hoping to catch Sam before he got too far. Luckily he found Sam standing in the middle of the sidewalk just to the left of the front steps looking down at his phone.

"Excuse me, may I have a word with you uhm….. I'm sorry, I'm so bad with names. What is yours again?" Kurt said trying to be sarcastic.

"Please, don't try to insult me and embarrass yourself by pretending that you don't know my name, Kurt!" Sam said as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Fine, Sam." Kurt said, not liking being called out on his cattiness.

"Look, I just came down here to give you a piece of advice."

"And just what might that be?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure that Blaine has told you about our history."

Yes, he mentioned his on again, off again, on again and off again relationship with you."

"What we had was more than just some merry-go-round of a relationship." Kurt said, getting upset at Sam's tone.

"Yeah, he also said that there was an engagement thrown in there. Yet here he is with me now, so what's your point?"

"Look, I'm simply pointing out that Blaine and I always find our way back to each other. We're drawn to each other. We're soulmates. So don't get too comfortable with this little fling that's going on between the two of you. It won't last."

"Oh, I get it. So you're actually trying to do me a favor by chasing me down to tell me that Blaine is going to eventually end things with me because he's going to realize that he really wants to be with you. That he still loves you."

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm trying to tell you."

"So what, you think that I should just end things with Blaine now before I get too involved. Cut my losses before I invest too much into this relationship."

"Yes, see I knew that you would understand. Trust me, this is for the best for everyone." Kurt said as he turned to walk back into the building, thinking that he finally got rid of Sam.

"Whoa, slowdown lowdown." Sam said, stopping Kurt before he walked in the door. "I appreciate you trying to warn me and all, but I think I'm going to wait to hear it from Blaine's mouth, not a text, not an email, not a letter, but from Blaine himself as he's standing in front of me that he realizes that he still loves you and wants to be with you. Then I will back off. Until then I'm good. Thank you for thinking of me though. You have a good evening Kurt."

With that Sam turned and walked towards the train station, leaving Kurt standing there mad as hell. He turned and stormed into the building. As much as he wanted to go back to Blaine's apartment, he decided that he should give him some space tonight. He'll just wait and talk to him tomorrow.

The following morning Kurt sat around waiting for Blaine to come down and read him the riot act for interrupting his night. He planned to sit through his little rant figuring once Blaine got it all out of his system he'll have a chance to talk to him, finally. But as morning turned to early afternoon, Blaine had yet to make an appearance. Kurt was pacing back and forth in front of the couch wondering if Blaine could really be that mad at him, and thankful that both Rachel and Santana were out or they both would want to know what was up with him. Afternoon was turning into early evening when Kurt decided to just go down to Blaine's apartment. He went over to the door, but it was already being opened before he even touched it and Rachel was walking in.

"Hey Kurt, where are you on your way to?" she asked as she walked by him.

"I was on my way down to see Blaine." he said about to walk out the door.

"Oh, don't bother, he's not home."

"How do you know this?"

"He was leaving out of the building as I was walking in."

"Did he happen to say where he was going?" Kurt asked getting sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Yeah, he said he was going over to Sam's place for a movie night. Although I think that it may actually be a movie sleepover because it looked like he had an overnight bag with him."

"Damn it, I really needed to talk to him. This whole Sam situation is getting way out of hand now." Kurt said as he flopped back down on the couch.

Rachel started to go over and comfort her friend, but decided against it. She didn't know what she could say to cheer Kurt up. Especially since she was happy to see Blaine moving on. And she liked him with Sam. In fact she even liked Sam. So she just went to her room and left Kurt on the couch to pout.

Over at Sam's place Blaine had just arrived. Sam had ordered them a couple of pizzas for dinner so they wouldn't have to go out anywhere. He wanted Blaine all to himself tonight. He had some non-alcoholic beers for them to drink since he wanted both of them to have clear heads for what he had planned.

"Hey you." Sam greeted when he opened the door for Blaine.

"Hey yourself." Blaine said before reaching up the kiss Sam. "I hope you have something to eat because I'm starving."

"Pizzas just got here and I have some beers in the fridge." Sam said, taking Blaine's bag and putting it in his bedroom. He knew that Blaine had planned to spend the night with him.

They sat at Sam's kitchen table eating, drinking and talking comfortably. Sam decided not to tell Blaine about his encounter with Kurt after leaving Blaine's place. He didn't want the mention of Blaine's ex to ruin their evening. After they finished eating the clean up what little mess they made.

"So, living room or bedroom for movie night?" Sam asked Blaine.

"Bedroom should be more comfortable."

"Bedroom it is then." Sam said leading the way down the hall to his bedroom.

Blaine followed Sam feeling nervous all of a sudden. Although he has been spending time with Sam here, this was the first time he was back in his bedroom since their first night together. A night that Blaine vividly remembered now. Pushing his nerves down he followed Sam over to the case by his TV where he kept his movies.

"So, what are you in the mode for tonight? Marvel, DC, horror or comedy?" Sam asked looking through his movie collection.

"None of the above." Blaine answered.

"So what do you want to watch then?" Sam asked as he turned to look at Blaine.

"Right now I'm really not interested in watching a movie." Blaine said before wrapping his hand around Sam's neck and pulling him into a searing kiss.

Sam returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm as Blaine. He put his hands low on Blaine's hips and walked them over to his bed. He managed to get them both on the bed without breaking the kiss. When they finally came up for air Sam rested his forehead against Blaine's and used this time to make sure that this is what Blaine really wanted.

"I know that this is where we were headed last night before we were interrupted, but I just want to make sure that this is what you really want."

"This is definitely what I want. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

That was all Sam needed to hear. They made quick work of removing each other's clothes, but took their time getting acquainted with each other's bodies. They touched and kissed every inch of each other's bodies and Blaine loved every minute of it. Sam took his time opening Blaine up. Blaine couldn't remember the last time he felt this good.

When Sam was satisfied that Blaine was prepped enough he rolled on a condom and slowly entered Blaine, looking him the eyes the whole time. Once he was completely inside of Blaine he waited to move, giving Blaine a chance to adjust. After a minute Blaine started to roll his hips letting Sam know that he was good and that Sam could start to move. Sam leaned in and kissed Blaine passionately while he pulled halfway out before sinking back into Blaine. They moved with each other like they have been doing this for years and not just their second time together.

Neither of them lasted long at all. Infact they didn't even have a chance to change positions. Blaine felt that tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach telling him that he was about to cum. As hard as he tried to hold off, he just couldn't. He came so hard that he saw stars. Feeling Blaine's walls squeeze around him, Sam came a few thrust later. They just laid there for a few minutes catching their breath while coming down from their organisms. Blaine, when he finally caught his breath spoke first.

"That was supposed to last a lot longer than that. I mean don't get me wrong, it was damn good. Just over way too soon."

"I don't know about you, but it's been awhile for me." Sam said as he rolled off of Blaine. "How long has it been since the last time we were together, or our first time together? It's confusing, but I just know that it's been a while."

"You're so silly." Blaine said rolling over onto his side and lightly slapping Sam on the shoulder.

"Well just think of that as the preshow. I going to go and get us a couple of bottles of water, then we'll have the main event."

"The main event huh?" Blaine asked as he leaned down and kissed Sam.

"Yup!" Sam said rolling out of bed and walking out of the room in all of his glory.

He went to the bathroom to get a warm rag to clean them both off some. Then he went to the kitchen and got a couple bottles of water for them. Once they both were good and hydrated, true to his word, Sam moved onto round two. And it was everything that Blaine remembered and then some. In fact it was better this time because both of them were sober and had their complete senses about them. Sam had Blaine's body singing like a finely tuned guitar. This time when they came, they were both completely satisfied, and exhausted. Sam managed to get up and go re wet the washcloth he had got earlier. After cleaning the both of them off, Sam climbed under the covers with Blaine. They decided not to even bother putting a movie on because they both would be sleep soon. So they just laid there in eachother's arms, in comfortable silence, until they both drifted off.

The next day Kurt was at the window, hoping to catch Blaine coming home. He spent the night before think that maybe he needed to try a new strategy. Talking bad about Sam and trying to talk to Blaine about them getting back together was not working for him. So he thought that if he changed his approach, that may work better. He's new plan was to make them think that he was giving up and that he now was okay with them being together. He figured he'd let them build up a false sense of security and then when they least expect it he's find a way to come between them. A few minutes later he saw Blaine walking down the street and rushed out of his apartment to meet Blaine in front of his door.

Blaine had the best morning of his life. He woke up with a head of blonde hair between his legs giving him the best blow job he has ever received. He couldn't help the moans that escaped through his lips. Sam, hearing that Blaine was awake, kissed up his body to Blaine's protest. That was until Sam proceeded to give a repeat performance of the night before. After which they took a shower together, while making out under the spray of hot water. Once they got dresses, Sam made them some breakfast, and they sat and talked and ate. Afterwards, Blaine got ready to go home. He kissed Sam at the door and promised to call him later, before heading out.

Blaine was looking forward to a nice relaxing Sunday afternoon of doing nothing but getting ready for Monday morning. What he wasn't looking forward to was having Kurt standing outside his door when he got to his apartment. Steeling himself for the confrontation that was coming, He walked over to his front door.

"Kurt, I really don't feel like having this discussion with you right now…"

"Blaine, I didn't come down here to argue with you. I came to apologize." Kurt said holding up his hands in a sign of surrender.

"Really?" Blaine asked skeptically.

"Yes, really! I was wrong for barging in on you and Sam last night. I was also wrong for trying to dig up dirt on Sam by going through his Facebook page. So I just wanted to tell you that no longer will I be trying to interfere in your relationship."

"I really want to believe you Kurt..."

"And you can. In fact this Friday they premiering a hot, new DJ at our favorite club. Why don't we all go together, including Sam, and have some drinks and dance the night away. Then you'll see that I mean what I'm saying."

"OK, I'll talk to Sam and see what he says."

"Sounds like a plan." Kurt said turning and walking away so Blaine couldn't see the smirk on his face. 'God, I love that Blaine can be so gullible sometimes.' he thought to himself.

Later on in the day, Blaine called Sam and told him about his encounter with Kurt. Sam was still skeptical about Kurt's all of a sudden change of heart, but agreed to go since it's been awhile since he last went out. Plus he heard about the new DJ and wanted to check him out also. He told Blaine that he would probably be bringing a few friends with him and Blaine thought the more the merrier.

The week passed by pretty uneventfully. Blaine and Sam meet up a few times and Kurt tried his best not the roll his eyes every time Blaine talked about him. Everyone was looking forward to going out at the end of the week.

Friday came and Kurt was out buying a new outfit for wear tonight. He wanted something new and sexy that would make his ass stand out. Blaine always liked him in pants that perked up his ass. He was standing on the sidewalk checking his phone for which stores had a good sale going on when he happened to look up and see Sam walking down the street with some tall, gorgeous guy that was definitely not Blaine.

"Well would you look at this. I might be rid of you by the end of the night." Kurt said to himself as he started to follow them.

He brought up the recorder on his phone and started recording them. He wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying, but he was able to keep them in the frame on his phone. He's was glad that he did too because not long after he started following them the guy put his arm around Sam and Sam leaned his head on his shoulder while they stopped and hailed a cab. When one pulled over, the guy ushered Sam into the cab with his hand low on Sam's back then got in after him. Blaine was able to get a shot of Sam face so he couldn't say it wasn't him. He even got a shot of them through the back window showing Sam putting his head on the guy's shoulder.

Blaine had just got in and was in his room trying to decide what to wear that would make Sam's head turn. He had just put his phone on the charger because it was about to die when his phone beeped, telling him he had a new text message. It was from Sam and he smiled as he unlocked his phone because he hadn't talked to Sam all day. That smile quickly disappeared as he read the message.

 _S:_ ' _Blaine, I hate to have to do this but I'm not going to be able to make it tonight. I must have a caught a bug or something yesterday because this morning I was feeling kind of icky, but by this afternoon I was feeling worse. I don't want to ruin your plans so please still go out with your friends and have a good time.'_

 _B: 'Are you sure Sam. I don't mind coming over and taking care of you instead of going out.'_

 _S: 'Yes I'm sure. Go out and have fun for the both of us. Besides I don't know if I'm contagious or not. So go and have fun and I'll talk to you tomorrow. Hopefully it's just a 24 hour bug.'_

 _B: 'If you say so. Although it won't be much fun without you there. I'll call you tomorrow to check on you.'_

Blaine put his phone back on his nightstand and sat on the edge of his bed. He no longer felt like going out. Then he thought about it. He did promise Santana and Rachel that he would be going tonight. And Sam did tell him to go out and have a good time. So he figured he might as well go and try to enjoy himself. He went back to looking for something to wear, only now he was just looking for something nice. He wasn't interested in turning anybody else's head other than Sam. He just picked an outfit when there was a knock at his door. He walked out of his bedroom and went to answer it, finding Kurt standing on the other side.

"Hey Kurt, come on in. I was just picking out something to wear for tonight."

"Want to look good for Sam huh? Speaking of which have you spoken to Sam today."

"No I haven't spoken to him, but he text me a little while ago telling me that he won't be able to make it tonight. Said that he wasn't feeling well."

"Hmm, I see. Well I'm sure he's being well taken care of." Kurt said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blaine asked not liking Kurt's tone.

"Look Blaine, I don't know if I should be telling you this or not because people have a tendency to shoot the messenger. And I did say that I was no longer going to interfere with you and "Sam's relationship."

"Look Kurt just say whatever it is you're dying to say."

"Fine, Sam is cheating on you. And I have proof."

"Oh here we go again. I knew it was too good to be true, you giving up on trying to come between me and Sam." Blaine said throwing his hands up in the air.

"No Blaine this is not me trying to come between you and Sam. This is me trying to be a friend. Just look at the video that I recorded of him and this tall, handsome stranger." Kurt said handing his phone over to Blaine.

Blaine reluctantly took the phone and started the video. He could clearly see Sam walking with some guy he'd never seen before. He was about to chalk it up to one of Sam's friends that he said was coming tonight, but then the guy put his arm around Sam and Sam leaned his head on the guy's shoulder. That did look a little too cozy to Blaine. Then when he ushered Sam into to cab, climbing in after him and Sam putting his head back on his shoulder, which really didn't help any. That's where the video ended and Blaine gave Kurt back his phone.

"That doesn't prove anything." Blaine said trying to convince himself as well as Kurt.

"Fine, if it doesn't prove anything than call him and ask him about it."

Blaine, wanting to prove Kurt wrong, didn't bother going into his room to get his cell phone to call Sam. He used his land line. Yes he had a land line. His mother insisted that he have one saying, "In case of an emergency and cell services are down, she needed another way to get in contact with her baby." He dialed the # that he knew by heart by now and waited for Sam to pick up. The phone was answered after the third ring, only it wasn't Sam's voice on the other end. It was a male's voice that Blaine didn't recognize.

"Hello, hello is anyone there?" the voice said through the phone.

"Sorry, wrong number." Blaine mumbled before hanging up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this turned out to be longer than I planned, so I broke it up into two chapters.**

"Sorry, wrong number." Blaine mumbled before hanging up.

The look on Blaine's face told Kurt everything that he needed to know.

"That wasn't Sam who answered, was it?" Kurt said, trying to keep the smile off of his face.

"I don't understand. I thought things were going good between us." Blaine said as he sat on the edge of his couch, rubbing his hands through his hair.

"Don't beat yourself up over this. I mean how well did you really know the guy. Maybe he's just a player." Kurt said sitting down next to Blaine and rubbing his back.

"Look, here's what you're going to do. You're going to pick out a fabulous outfit, make yourself all pretty and you're going to go out with me, Rachel and Santana and have some fun. This guy is not worth you sitting around and being all depressed over him."

"Kurt, I really don't feel like going out and partying tonight. I just want to be alone. Beside I doubt if I would be very good company."

"No Blaine the last thing you need is to be sitting in here by yourself and being depressed. You need to go out and have some fun and take your mind off of Sam. At least for tonight."

"Look, I'll think about it okay. But for now I really would like to be alone." Blaine said.

"Sure no problem, but promise me that you will consider going out tonight."

"I promise." Blaine said standing up and heading back to his room.

Kurt let himself out, leaning up against Blaine's door when it closed behind him. He thanked his lucky stars that he was in the right place at the right time to catch Sam and his new boy toy. He thought it was a sign from above that it was finally Blaine and his time. He went up to his apartment feeling happier than he has in a long time. Santana and Rachel immediately noticed Kurt's smile and wondered why he was in such a good mood.

"What's with the smile Lady Hummel?" Santana asked.

"I'm just in a good mood. I'm looking forward to going out tonight, that's all."

"You're looking forward to going out tonight? Even though that means hanging out with Blaine and his new playmate?"

"Oh, Sam won't be coming out with us tonight, In fact I don't think Sam will be coming around at all anymore."

"And why is that?" Rachel asked.

"Let's just say that Sam was not as into Blaine as he claimed to be." Kurt said walking over and pulling up the video to show Rachel and Santana.

After watching it Santana looked up at Kurt.

"This doesn't prove anything."

"No, but tall, dark and handsome answering Sam's phone when Blaine called does. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and start getting ready. I need to look fabulous tonight." Kurt said flouncing off to his room.

"Wow, I can't believe this. I really liked Sam t… hey where are you going?" Rachel asked Santana.

"I'm going to talk to Frodo. Something about this whole situation just isn't sitting right with me."

Blaine was lying across his bed, trying to figure out what to do about Sam when he heard someone knocking on his door. He really didn't feel like being bothered. He figured it just Kurt though and knew that he wasn't going to go away.

"Look Kurt, I told you I would think about going out tonight." Blaine said opening his door.

To his surprise it was Santana standing there.

"What? You mean to tell me that you do know how to knock before entering." Blaine asked as Santana walked in past him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Look, what's this I hear about Sam seeing some other guy?"

"Wow, Kurt couldn't wait to tell you guys about that, could he. Did he show you the video and tell about this guy answering Sam's phone when I called him?"

"Yes, but neither that video or phone call proves anything. Have you actually talked to Sam about this?"

"What's there to talk about? It's fairly obvious what's going on. He text me telling that he can't make it tonight because he caught some '24 bug', then Kurt sees him all hugged up with another guy getting into a cab. Then when I call him to ask about it, this same guy is answering his phone. I think the writing is pretty clear on the walls, don't you."

"You know, for someone who is so smart, you can be real dumb sometimes. You do realize that you're taking the word of someone who up until a week ago was hell bent on getting Sam out of the picture. And you have no idea what Kurt witnessed before he conveniently started recording Sam and this guy. You owe it to yourself and to Sam to find out what's really going on. If not you and I both know that you'll regret it later on. Especially if you find out that you were wrong."

Saying what she had to say, Santana left. Blaine went back to his room and laid back across his bed. He was giving some serious thought to what Santana had just said.

A couple of hours later Kurt, Rachel and Santana were ready to leave. Kurt called Blaine hoping that he decided to go out with them. Blaine answered after the second ring.

"So, what did you decide? Are you going to come and dance the night away with me or what?"

"I decided to go out, but I'm not quite ready. You guys go ahead and I'll meet you there."

"Are you sure? You know I don't mind waiting for you."

"I'm sure. You guys go ahead and I'll be right behind you."

"Okay, don't be too long."

Blaine hung up then went over to the window. He was waiting to see his three friend leave before he too left the building himself. He had decided to take Santana's advice and go talk to Sam and find out what was really going on. He just did want to tell Kurt what he was doing. Blaine waited 15 minutes after he's friends left to leave himself. The whole train ride he was going over in his head what he was going to say to Sam.

When Blaine got to Sam's apartment, he paced outside of his door for five minutes while building up the courage to just knock and get this over with. He finally did give Sam's door three good knocks and stood back hoping that Sam would be the one to answer. To say that he was disappointed when this tall, gorgeous guy, who he recognized from Kurt's phone answered the door would be an understatement. He wanted to turn around and walk away, but he sucked it up and stood his ground.

"Hi, can I help you?" Tall, dark and handsome asked him.

Blaine couldn't help but notice how much this guy looked like Barry Allen/ The Flash from the CW show that he and Sam both like.

"I was looking for Sam. Is he home by chance?" Blaine asked, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

The guy looked Blaine up and down for a moment before he seemed to recognize Blaine.

"Wait a minute. You must be Blaine. Okay, I'll give Sam this one. You do have that whole sexy Disney Prince thing going on. Come on in."

Blaine was shocked that not only did this guy know who he was, but obviously Sam has talked about him to this guy. He walked in and looked around for Sam before turning back to the stranger.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Blaine asked.

Before the guy could answer Blaine heard Sam call out from his bedroom.

"Seb, who was at the door?"

"It's your boyfriend, Blaine."

Blaine's jaw dropped when this guy referred to him as Sam's boyfriend. Just then Sam came walking out from his bedroom. Blaine took one look at him and could clearly see that he in fact was not feeling well. He was wearing a pair of pajama bottoms, a white tank top and had a blanket wrapped around him.

"Hey B, what are you doing here?" Sam asked him.

"What do you think he's doing here? He came to check on his boyfriend of course." Seb answered before Blaine could.

Blaine turned his attention back to 'Seb'

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" He asked him for the second time.

"Blaine, this is my pain in the ass cousin Sebastian or Seb for short. Seb, this is Blaine." Sam answered.

"Cousin?" Blaine asked stunned.

"Yes, can't you see the family resemblance?" Sebastian said with a smile.

"Huh!" Blaine said feeling like an ass forever listening to Kurt.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked bringing him out of his thoughts. "I thought I told you to go out and have fun with your friends."

"Oh, he gets to go out and have fun while I'm stuck here playing home care nurse with you. How is that fair?" Sebastian asked, throwing his hand up in mock frustration.

Sam knew he was only joking so he paid him no mind. Blaine, who felt bad for jumping to the wrong conclusion, turned to Sebastian.

"Tell you what, why don't you go out instead and have fun. I can stay here with Sam."

"You don't have to do that Blaine. I know that you were looking forward to tonight." Sam said.

"No, I want to. Besides I really wouldn't have enjoyed myself with you not being there."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Sebastian asked him.

"No, of course not. Go, get out of here. I got him." Blaine said smiling over at Sam.

"Thank you. I've been dying to hear this new DJ ever since they announced that he would be spinning at the club. See I knew I liked him before I even meet him." Sebastian said to Sam as he was walking over to the door to leave.

"Oh, you're going to the club tonight? Can you do me a favor? If you, by some slim chance, happen to see any of these three people could you tell them that I won't be coming tonight after all. I'm going to text them, but I know that the chances of them even hearing their phones go off are slim to none." Blaine asked, pulling out his phone and showing Sebastian a picture of Santana, Rachel and Kurt and telling him their names.

"Sure, no problem. You just make sure to take care of my baby cousin."

"Please Seb, you're only one month older than I am."

"That still makes me older." he said walking out the door.

"Come on you, let's get you back in bed." Blaine said wrapping his arm around Sam and guiding him back to his bedroom.

Meanwhile at the club Kurt, Rachel and Santana were at the bar waiting to catch the bartender. Kurt keep looking down at his watch and up at the front entrance, looking for Blaine.

"Where is he? Blaine should be here by now." Kurt said for the umpteen time.

"I sure he'll be here soon. More importantly, who does a girl need to screw or slap to get a drink around here?" Santana said as she tried again to flag down the bartender.

The place was mad busy tonight.

Sebastian quickly arrived at the club since Sam didn't live too far from it. He intended to look around for Blaine's friends and deliver his message, but he wasn't going to spend all night doing it. He figured that after a while they should realize that Blaine hadn't showed up and would see his text when they went to call and check on him.

He headed over to the bar to let the bartender know that he was there and to send his usual over to his table, where he knew his friends would already be. He was a regular there and all of the bartenders knew him. As he got to the bar he happen to look to his right and seen an angry looking Latino woman looking like she was about to murder someone. He recognized her from the picture Blaine showed him. He figured he may as well get this over with now.

"Excuse me, are you Santana by chance?" Sebastian asked after tapping her on the shoulder.

"Who the hell wants to know? Are you a cop or something?" she asked barely looking at him.

"No, I have a message for you from Blaine." he yelled back over the music.

Kurt and Rachel both turned when they heard Blaine's name being shouted over the music. Kurt instantly recognized him as the guy he saw with Sam. The fact that he was here and Blaine wasn't was not a good sign.

"How the hell do you know Blaine and where is he?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian looked Kurt up and down once before turning his attention back to Santana, not even acknowledging that Kurt had spoken.

"Blaine asked me to tell you guys that he won't be able to make it tonight after all. He's taking care of Sam, who isn't feeling to good, back at his place."

"I'm sorry, and you are?" Santana asked for clarification.

"I'm Sebastian, Sam's older, hotter cousin." he said, winking at her.

"Okay, you can stop with the charm hot stuff. You're barking up the wrong tree.

"Well unless you have a nice thick branch halfway up your trunk, you have nothing to worry about."

"Oh you're good. I think I'm going to like you. Now that we know that Blaine's not coming, if I could just get a drink I'll be good." Santana said turning back to the bar.

"Hey, why don't you guys join my friends and me at our VIP booth? I'm sure that was Blaine and Sam's intentions anyway, to get us all together to meet." Sebastian suggested.

Knowing he wasn't going to get any sympathy from Santana, Kurt turned to Rachel.

"I can't believe he stood me up. He couldn't just take my word and believe what he saw on video, with his own two eyes? Nooooo, he had to go and confront Sam."

"No offense Kurt, but it seems to me that you were wrong after all. Sam's not cheating on Blaine. And he really is sick." Rachel tried to reason with Kurt.

"Oh please, I don't believe this guy for a second. With his meerkat face and CW hair he looks like the kind of douchebag that gets a kick out of sleeping with other guys boyfriends behind their backs while smiling in their face."

"Well, it's nothing you can do about it tonight. You might as well try and enjoy yourself." Rachel tried to comfort her friend.

Just then Santana interrupted them.

"Okay, let's go. We're joining Sebastian and his friends in a VIP booth. Screw these bartenders."

Kurt no longer felt like partying. And he certainly had not intention on spending the rest of the evening in Sebastian's company.

"You know what, you guys go ahead. I really don't feel like partying anymore. I'm just going to go home."

"Are you sure Kurt?" Rachel asked. Although she was glad that Blaine went and cleared up that misunderstanding, she felt bad for Kurt.

"Yes, I'm sure. You guys go have fun. I'll see you later."

Kurt stepped out of the club and took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He wished he knew where Sam lived, but since he didn't he just headed home. Back in the club Sebastian, Santana and Rachel starting making their way over to the booth. When they got over to the booth Sebastian started to introduce everyone.

"Rachel and Santana, these are my crazy friends Dani and Elliot. Guys this is Santana and Rachel. They're friends of Blaine, Sam's boyfriend. And yes he really does exist. I met him tonight."

After hellos were exchanged and everyone was comfortable in the booth, Sebastian leaned over to speak to Santana so no one else would hear.

"What's up with your friend, Gay Face?"

"Sam didn't tell you about him?" Santana asked, trying to keep from busting out laughing at Sebastian's name for Kurt.

"No, never mentioned him."

"That's Kurt, Rachel and my roommate and Blaine's ex. He's been trying since before Blaine and Sam even met to get Blaine back."

"What's the story with those two?" Sebastian asked, concern growing for Sam.

"They've had this on again, off again relationship since high school. They were even engaged at one point. But they could never make it work. Yet they insisted on trying time and time again. You have no idea how happy I was when Blaine broke that cycle and started seeing Sam. Those two are exhausting together and I would have ended up killing one of them if they got back together again."

Sebastian wasn't too sure about his cousin's new boyfriend still being so close with his ex. Sam was more like a brother to him than a cousin and he loved him dearly. He was not about to stand by and watch him get hurt because neither Blaine nor Kurt could let go of the past. He decided he would need to have a talk with Blaine. He returned his attention back to the group where he was glad to see everyone getting along. Especially Santana and Dani.

Back at Sam's place, he and Blaine were relaxing in his bedroom. Blaine had his back up against Sam's headboard with Sam's head in his lap and lightly running his fingers through Sam's soft hair. Every so often, Sam would let out a sigh of content. Even though Sam was drifting in and out of sleep he could tell that something was bothering Blaine. He seemed really distracted.

Blaine's mind was a million miles away. He couldn't believe that he was almost ready to give up and walk away from Sam on the strength of something that, of all people, Kurt had told him. He was just glad that he had taken Santana's advice and came to see Sam before he made a huge mistake.

He knew that Kurt was probably pissed at him though for not showing up tonight. He just couldn't bring himself to care about that right now. And he certainly didn't feel like talking to Kurt tonight. So each time he called, Blaine would ignore the call and send Kurt straight to voicemail. He didn't even bother reading the text messages that he sent. It was only when he got a text from Santana that he opened it up and read it.

 _S: 'Aren't you glad you took my advice. I would say that you owe me, but I'll let it go since you sent the best messenger ever. Thanks to Sebastian, we're chilling in the VIP section. I think I finally have my very own gay bestie, Kurt may be getting replaced as Rachel's gay bestie by Elliot and I think I may have met my future wife. Her name is Dani and she's hot, hot, hot. Take care of Sam and we'll talk later. ;)_

Attached to the text were a few pictures. One was of a group which consisted of Santana, Rachel, Sebastian and two people that Blaine assumed were friends of Sebastian's. One was of Santana and Sebastian, one of Rachel and he guessed Elliott and the last one was of Santana and Dani. He let out a small laugh, glad to see that their friends were getting along.

Sam heard him and asked what he was laughing at. Blaine showed him the text from Santana along with the pictures.

"I'm actually not surprised that Santana and Seb are getting along. Their like the male and female side of the same coin. They're probably sitting there trash talking about everyone in the club. Didn't see Dani and Santana hitting it off like that, but oh well. Rachel and Elliot though, that's not good."

"Why not?" Blaine asked.

"Why not? Think about it. Kurt has already lost you to me and now he's about to lose his BFF to a friend of mine. He's not going to be happy about that at all."

"You're so silly." Blaine said lightly slapping Sam's arm.

"So, you want to tell me what advice Santana thinks you should be glad you took?" Sam asked after a few minutes of silence.

Blaine was hoping that Sam would ignore that part of the text.

"It's nothing really." Blaine tried to play it off.

"It has to be something. Don't think that I haven't noticed that you've been distracted ever since Seb left. So talk to me. What's going on?"

"I really want to tell you. I'm just not sure how you're going to react."

"Blaine, you're starting to scare me so please, whatever it is just say it."

Blaine sat up straight and turned so the he was completely facing Sam. He took a deep breath and just went for it.

"Okay, I wasn't completely honest about why I came over here tonight. I mean I did come to check up on you, just not for the reason I gave, or rather Sebastian suggested. Look, Kurt was out shopping for an outfit for tonight when he saw you and Sebastian walking down the street. For whatever reason he started following you and recording you on his phone. All the way up until you and Sebastian got in the cab. When he came to my place and showed me the recording but I didn't think anything of it. I even called your cell phone in front of him to prove that what he was implying was wrong. But then Sebastian answered your phone and I had no idea who he was. So you couple that with what he showed me and you cancelling on our plans and I guess I just… I don't know."

"So you thought what, that I was seeing someone behind you back?"

"I guess, and I know that's crazy since we never really put a label on what this is. I just thought that this was karma getting me back for when I cheated on Kurt. Anyway, that's what Santana was talking about because she's the one who advised me to come here and talk to you face to face."

Sam was quiet as he took in everything that Blaine just said. Blaine took that to mean the Sam was pissed at him.

"Look Sam, I understand if you're pissed and want me to leave. I'd probably feel the same way if our roles were reversed, so I'll just go." Blaine said as he started to get up off the bed.

Sam grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down before his foot even touched the floor.

"I didn't say that I wanted you to leave, and I'm not pissed. A little upset yes, but not pissed. I just don't understand how you could believe anything Kurt says in regards to me knowing how he really feels about me. And I know he had the whole video, which by the way is more than a little creepy, you still should have talked to me. Regardless of someone else answering my phone. So promise me that if anything like this ever happens in the future….."

"I'll talk to you first before jumping to any conclusions." Blaine finished for Sam. "So are we good?"

"That depends. Are you staying here with me tonight?"

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away. Besides I did tell Sebastian that I would take care of you tonight."

"Then yeah, we're good. Now I know that you can't be very comfortable in those jeans, so why don't you get a pair of my gym shorts out the drawer and change."

Blaine did just that. Then after he was changed, he got back in bed with Sam. So both were tired and decided to just go to sleep instead of trying to watch TV. Blaine reached over to turn the lamp of on the table on his side and once the light was out, Sam wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist and pulled him back to his chest, holding him close.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the one holding you and comforting you, not the other way around." Blaine said trying to turn in Sam's arms.

"I know but I'm bigger and it would feel weird if I let you be the big spoon. This way is more comfortable for me."

"Fine, whatever 'big spoon'. Get some sleep."

Soon the both of them were knocked out.

The next morning Blaine woke up before Sam did. He couldn't believe that they had slept in the same position all night. He eased from under Sam's arm so that he could get dressed. He was hoping not to wake him, but Sam stirred anyway.

"Hey, it's still early. Where are going?"

"It's after 10 and I want to go home, take a shower and pack a bag. I'm going to stay here with you for the next couple of days until your 100% better, if that's okay with you. Go back to sleep though. I'll be back soon."

"Yeah that's fine. Take my keys in case I'm still sleep when you come back. I don't know if Seb came back here last night or not."

"I think he came back because I smell coffee. I'll ask him if he's going to be here when I get back and if not then I'll take you keys. I'll see you in a bit." Blaine said then leaned down and kissed Sam on the forehead before walking out of the room.

He went and used the bathroom first before walking out to the kitchen and finding Sebastian standing at the counter pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning." Blaine greeting Sebastian.

"Good morning to you. How's he doing?" Seb asked nodding towards Sam's room.

"His doing okay. He's still asleep. I'm just going home to change and get a few things. Then I'll be back. By the way Santana told me how well the two of you got along last night."

"Yeah, it was nice meeting and hanging out with her and Rachel. I also met your ex, Kurt." Sebastian said watching for Blaine's reaction.

When Blaine just nodded to acknowledge what he said he went on.

"Santana told me the cliff note version of your on again and off again relationship, and how he's been trying to get you back despite you being with Sam now."

"I see." Blaine said not sure if liked where this was going.

"Look Blaine I really like you. And I know that that sounds strange considering we just met last night, but Sam talks about you so much that I feel like I've known you for much longer. But I love Sam. He's more than just my cousin, he's like a brother to me. And I've seen him hurt to many times by people who claimed to care about him, then later on down the line when Sam is fully invested in the relationship they realize that they have unresolved feelings for an ex. And Sam ends up getting his heart broke. So if there's a paper thin chance that you and your ex will be getting back together, then I'm going to have to ask you when you walk out that door to not come back."

Blaine wanted to be offended by what Sebastian said, but he knew that he was only looking out for Sam. So instead he looked him in the eyes and gave him the most honest answer he could give.

"Sebastian, I can assure you that there isn't a snowball's chance in hell of Kurt and me getting back together. So you have nothing to worry about."

"Okay, that's all I needed to hear."

"Alright, I'm going to go and grab a few things, but I'll be back. I told Sam that I was leaving, but I'm not sure if he was awake enough to really hear me so it he wakes up before I get back…"

"Don't worry. I'll let him know that you weren't kidnapped and sold into gay sex slavery."

"God, you and Santana are so much alike it's scary." Blaine said walking over to the door.

"That's my girl." Sebastian called behind him.

On his walk to the train station Blaine finally listened to all the voicemails that Kurt left him last night. They ranged from annoying to downright insulting. He didn't even bother reading the text messages. He just sent one of his own informing Kurt that he was on his way home and to meet him at his apartment in 1 hour, figuring that would give him enough time to get home, take a quick shower and pack a bag. This way after he talks to Kurt he could leave right out. Blaine knew that it was definitely time to put any notions Kurt may have of them getting back together to rest.

Blaine got home and did everything he needed to do with a few minutes to spare before Kurt got there. So he went over in his head what he was going to say to him. Finally Blaine heard a knock on his door. He took a deep breath then went to let Kurt in.

"Good morning Kurt." Blaine said when he opened the door and let Kurt in.

"Let's just skip the pleasantries and get to the point shall we. You stood me up last night. And for what, to go and be lied to by that two timing loser. Cousin my ass. I do not appreciate that Blaine." Kurt said walking past Blaine.

"First of all Kurt, I did not stand you up because we weren't going on a date. It was a group outing that I didn't show up for. Second, I'm glad that I chose to go and talk to Sam face to face because you were wrong. And lastly, Sam is not a two timing loser. Sebastian really is his cousin and I don't care if you believe it or not because I do and that's all that matters."

"What do you mean you don't care if I believe it or not. My opinion use to matter to you. I use to matter to you."

"You still matter to me Kurt. Just not the way you want. You will always be a very dear friend to me."

"Are you kidding me? I don't want to be a dear friend. I want to be your boyfriend again. I want us to be together again. I mean you had to have noticed me hinting at us getting back together for the last past two months. Hell I even told you that I had a special birthday present for you when we got back from the club. Hello, that special present was me."

"I knew Kurt, okay. I knew that you wanted us to get back together. I even figured it out that you were talking about us having sex that night."

"If you knew that then why would you get drunk and go home with some stranger?"

"Because I thought that if I had some drunken one night stand then that would turn you off of the idea of us getting back together."

"So let me get this straight. You purposely hooked up with some stranger just to keep from getting back together with me? And just how long were you planning this?"

"I wasn't planning it at all really. I figured that if I continued to ignore all your little hints then eventually you would get the picture and give up. But then that night you hinted at wanting to have sex when we got home, and that's the last thing that I wanted. So I guess I made up my mind before we even got to the club that I was going to get drunk and have some random hook up and hoped that somehow it would get back to you and that would be it. I honestly never thought that I would actually like the guy, but did."

"So you chose to fuck a completely stranger over me. You went home with some random dude to keep from going home with. And now you're walking away from the best thing that ever happened to you for some bi-sexual, lying, two timing loser who's probably home fucking his 'cousin' as we speak. And here I thought you were smarter than that."

"Wow, and here I thought we could at least continue to be friends…"

"And I told you that I'm not interested in being your friend. I will be around though when he eventually shows his true colors and breaks your heart. I'll be that not so friendly voice saying 'I. Told. You. So!"

With those last words Kurt shoved past Blaine and left, slamming the door behind him. Blaine stood there trying to figure out what just happened. Wondering when Kurt became so mean and bitter, or was he always like that and he was just blind to see it. He was also waiting to feel that crushing feeling in his chest at the prospect of losing Kurt's friendship for good, but it never came. All he felt was relief that he could finally get on with his life and be happy with Sam, without someone constantly trying to come between them.

So with a huge smile on his face, he got his bag and left. He text Sam letting him know that he was on his way back as he walked to the train station. Sam was up by then and text back that he can't wait to see him. That the front door would be unlocked and he should just come in.

Kurt went back up to his apartment looking to bitch to Rachel and Santana about what just happened with Blaine, but when he walked he saw them getting ready to leave out.

"Where are you two going? I need to talk to you about what just happened with me and my former friend, Blaine."

"Ahh Kurt, we wish we could stay but we have plans." Santana said with mock sympathy in her voice.

"Yeah Kurt, we're meeting up with Dani and Elliot for brunch." Rachel added.

"Who the hell are Dani and Elliot? And why wasn't I invited?"

"Had you stayed at the club last night you would know who Dani and Elliot are and you would have been invited to brunch with us." Santana said

"Okay, whatever. So who are they?"

"They're Sebastian's friends. We meet them when he took us over to the VIP section." Rachel answered.

"Oh hell no. If their friends of Sebastian the meerkat then their friends with Sam, and that makes them my enemy. As my best friends, I forbid you from hanging out with those people."

Both Rachel and Santana looked at each other, then they both looked at Kurt and burst out laughing.

"Yeah right Kurt, you forbid us. That's a good one." Rachel said walking to the door.

"I know right. Bye boy." Santana said walking out after Rachel.

They left Kurt standing in the middle of the floor wondering how his life went so wrong.

Blaine arrived back at Sam's place and despite Sam telling him to just come, he knocked first then pushed the door open. Sam was lying on the couch and Sebastian in the recliner. They were watching, of all things, SpongeBob SquarePants.

"Hey you." Blaine said, putting his bag down and walking over to Sam on the couch. "How are you feeling?"

"Hey yourself. I'm feeling much better believe it or not." Sam said, lifting up so Blaine could sit and resting his head in Blaine's lap.

"Hey Sebastian." Blaine said turning to Sam's cousin.

"Oh, you finally noticed me sitting here." Sebastian joked. "What's up?"

"Are you guys really watching SpongeBob?"

"What, SpongeBob's a classic."

"Uh huh, right." Blaine said shaking his head.

Sam went back to watching TV before deciding to ask Blaine what's been on his mind since Sebastian told him that he went home to get a few things.

"Did you happen to see Kurt while you were getting your things?"

"Yes. He and I had a not so nice long chat. I'll tell you all about it later, but just know that he knows, without a shadow of a doubt, that I'm with you. That he and I are never getting back together." Blaine said looking at both Sam and Sebastian.

He wanted Sebastian to know that he meant what he said to him in the kitchen before he left. Sebastian nodded his understanding.

"That's all I need to hear for now." Sam said reaching up for a kiss that Blaine happily returned.

"Hey, no making out in front of me. Take that to your bedroom."

"Aww Seb, you jealous because you don't have anyone to make out with here right now?" Blaine teased.

"Oh no, only Sam gets to call me that. And that's only because he's been calling me that since we were kids."

"But I like that nickname for you." Blaine said giving his best puppy dog eyes.

"Whatever." Sebastian said trying not to smile.

They went back to watching SpongeBob. Only Blaine wasn't really watching it. He was deep in thought, thinking that this is the happiest he's been in a long time. He finally got Kurt to back off and accept that things were really over for them. He has a new friend that he can see being in his life for a long time. And most importantly his beautiful stranger was now his beautiful lover. Life was good and intended to enjoy it to the fullest.


End file.
